bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Mahek Chahal
|hometown = Oslo, Norway |occupation = Actress |knownfor = Acting in Chameli for item song 'Sajna Ve Sajna'. |spouse = |partner = Ashmit Patel (2016-) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 5 |Year = 2011 |TimesNominated = 8 |NominationsReceived = 26 |TimesSaved = |Currently = 1st Runner Up |Currently1 = 1st Runner Up |Place = 2nd |Days = 98 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = maheckchahal |InstagramUserName = maheckchahal }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 5. She is known for appearing in films like Chameli, Dil Apna Punjabi, Jai Veeru, Wanted, Main Aurr Mrs Khanna and Yamla Pagla Deewana. Biography Mahek Chahal was born on February 1, 1979, in Oslo, Norway. She attended a Norway-medium school. The actress has a strong passion for acting and has tremendous talent over it. She has received training in acting from Kishore Namit, Mumbai. Mahek is also a trained in classical dance and the winner of ‘Miss Movie International’ which was also placed London in 1998. The multi-talented actress Mahek Chahal is still unmarried. She previously dated Danish Khan who proposed her before millions of audience in ‘Bigg Boss’. But their relationship was broke up. According to the sources, Mahek is recently dating with Bollywood actor Ashmit Patel. The actress is a passionate fan of Bollywood King Shah Rukh Khan and actress Shilpa Shetty as well as Priyanka Chopra. She is very fond of dancing, designing garments and exercising. Career Mahek Chahal started her career in the showbiz industry as a model and did many commercial advertisements like ‘Parachute Hair Oil’, ‘Bar-One Chocolate’, ‘Bombay Dyeing’ and ‘Godrej Refrigerator’. She then appeared in Punjabi music videos ‘Chak De Boli’ and ‘Jindey’ which became super hit among the youth. The Norway actress Mahek Chahal made her film debut in Bollywood with a lead role in the movie ‘Nayee Padosan’ in 2003. Then she featured in an item song in the film ‘Chameli’ in 2004. Mahek next starred in Punjabi movie ‘Dil Apna Punjabi’ as a lead performer in 2005 and played supporting roles in two films ‘Wanted’ and ‘Main Aurr Mrs. Khanna’ in 2009. Chahal appeared in a few item songs Na Champa Na Chameli in Bengali movie ‘Bikram Singha’, Ka Thalkattu in Kannada movie ‘Mr. Airavata’. Mahek Chahal also performed in her born country Norway with the reality show ‘Fristet’ in 2011. Mahek Chahal is also a popular television actress of India. She kicked off her career journey in TV with Hindi serial C.I.D. in 2009. Then the actress starred in the horror series ‘Kavach—Kali Shaktiyon Se’. Mahek worked as a host in some reality shows like ‘Kahani Comedy Circus Ki’, ‘Bigg Boss Halla Bol’ and ‘Comedy Nights Bachao’. She was a contestant and became runner-up of the show ‘Bigg Boss Season 5’ in 2011. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 5) Nominations History Trivia Post Bigg Boss 5, Mahek participated in Dance Ki Takkar 2 in 2014. She later participated in Bigg Boss Halla Bol (the spin off version for season 8) in 2015. In 2016, she played Manjulika in Colors TV's Kavach... Kaali Shaktiyon Se but later got replaced by Sara Khan. She also participated in Power Couple with Ashmit Patel. References Category:1971 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 5 Contestants Category:1st Runners Up's Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Dancers Category:Models Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:1st Place Category:Finalists Category:Bigg Boss Halla Bol Contestants